Everything Has Changed
by Cutenessprincess
Summary: Lucy and Lisanna dont get along what happens when lisanna threatens lucy and begins to start dating natsu? R&R I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL Sorry bad at summaries


It's been a while since Lisanna came back from the dead back to her home on earth to her brother and sister everyone celebrated for days on everyone couldnt stop smiling, I was happy too to get to meet Lisanna for the first time other then edolas i thought we could be really good friends and partners but i knew that wasnt going to happen when one day...

*Flash back*

I walked through the guild doors to get greetings from my fellow guild mates "good morning lucy" everyone said smiling then going back to what they were previously doing, i walked up to sit at my usual seat at the bar across from mira "Good morning Lucy!" mira said happily "good morning mira" i answered looking around the guild hall for a certain salmon haired teen, not finding him after 3 minutes of staring over and over again i looked back to mira " Have you seen nastu, my rent is coming up soon " mira was about to answer when.. "WE'RE BACK!" realizing that voice i turned around to see natsu and lisanna entering through the doors, i was about to get off my seat when "LUCE!" natsu yelled running up to me with his usual big grin, "hey natsu, where were you i was looking for you?" i asked "me and lisanna went on a job " natsu answered sitting down beside me "oh cool that's why i was actually looking for you to ask you if you wanted to go onto a job, my rent is coming up soon?" i looked at natsu face, he was opening his mouth to answer when "lucy" i turned around to face the voice, seeing lisanna i smilied " yes?" "can i talk to you for a second?" "sure, natsu ill be right back" i got up and followed her to the back of the guild hall outside, i turned back to her to feel a huge wave of pain on my face i looked up to lisanna feeling tears beginnig to form in my eyes "HOW DARE YOU, STOP TRYING TO STEAL NATSU AWAY FROM ME" "b-but -" "SHUT UP I DONT WANT TO HEAR YOUR WORTHLESS EXCUSES, NOW YOU BETTER LISTEN TO ME, STAY AWAY FROM HIM""I-i " "BE QUIET IF YOU DARE TALK TO HIM YOUR DEAD IF YOU LOOK AT HIM YOUR DEAD IF YOU EVEN GO NEAR HIM YOUR DEAD" i listened to her shout as she began slapping my on the face over and over again twice as harder than before, she then turned around to leave but before she did " natsu is mine always was always will be got it?" "y-y-yes " i said through running tears, hearing the doors close, i wiped the tears and put my hand over my face walking back into the main guild hall, i began to quickly walk towards the exit "hey luce where you going?" natsu grabbed my arm, i knew i couldn't turn around or he'll see "luc-" i pulled my arm away from him running out of the guild.

*end of flash back*

I haven't been back there for at least five days now and the land lady is becoming very angry and threatening to kick me out of the apartment, the bruise is starting to fade into a lighter purple and i've gotten visits now and again from erza, levy, natsu, gray and many other's, i sat in my bed trying to get into the book levy had left when she came over when i heard *ding dong* i slid out of bed dragging myself up to the door looking through the peephole to see a worried looking girl with blue hair and big curls"please let juvia in she knows your home, i need to talk to you about something very important!" i sighed forgetting to be quiet " juvia heard you please open the door " i began walking away when i felt a wet puddle under my feet i jumped back, seeing as the puddle grew into a form then juvia appeared "sorry juvia intruded" then she gasped i looked around quickly then realized she was looking at my face trying to cover it up she grabbed my arm "juvia saw what lisanna did " i looked at her in shock "please dont tell anybody juvia im begging you" i pleaded "dont worry juvia wont tell if lucy doesn't want her to" juvia lead me to sit down onto one of my pink sofa's "also that natsu and lisanna are now dating" my heart began to pound feeling as it will rip out of its place, the tears fell down my face i felt warm yet cold arms warp around me "juvia is here for you" which made me cry even more if it was possible.


End file.
